My Pudgyville Fanfic Season 5
by StarSwirl05
Summary: The continuing adventures of ponies desiring to be fat.
1. Bellies of Beauty

Bellies of Beauty

[In Pudgyville's center...]

"I believe we all know why we're here. Pudgyville has turned over a new leaf and ponies that once lived here have been replaced by new ones that are just as beautiful. I'd like to take the time to introduce the new to the old. First up, the 200lb lover of being stuffed to the brim of her belly is Mocha Cream. She also has a sister named Chatrina. Next to her is the girliest male pony here and Mocha's boyfriend known as Truffle Delight. Marie is after that and not only teaches music at Ms Sheila's school but is Melody's cousin. Bonnie, Bon Bon's cousin, runs her own blog and is chef in the school cafeteria and Belly Buffet. Brittany uses her encyclopedia to combat her abundance of big words and is Bright Eyes' cousin. Chloe is a major game show fanatic and aims take part day. Sarah offers help whenever she can using her extensive list of ponies in need. Stacie makes sure all of Pudgyville's food and supplies are stocked and has her own business too. Patricia adds excitement to her life with her own sports. Finally, you all should meet Jasmine, a self-confident permanent fatty of this town. Ms Sheila of course is the school teacher here. I think you'll enjoy what she teaches. I am honored to have all of you here," stated Eduardo.

"We're all happy to be here, Eduardo," said Mocha.

"It's also nice that you all are plump too," added Jasmine.

"So you're permanently fat, Jasmine?" asked Brittany.

"Absolutely. It's a mystery as to why but it's believed that it's a birth defect. Just means I can eat whatever and not change my body," explained Jasmine.

"You're very pretty," remarked Bob as he puts his hooves on her belly.

"Well then lover boy, I'm honored you feel that way. Perhaps down the road you can get some of this beauty?" teased Jasmine.

"I'll count the seconds," sighed Bob.

"Wow, I can't wait for school then," said Patricia excitedly.

"Truffle Delight, huh? What made you into girls clothing?" asked Stacie.

"They're bright colors and I love showing off my beautiful body," answered Truffle.

"I admire your confidence," said Bonnie.

"Thanks," replied Truffle.

"It's wonderful to have you all here. Wouldn't have been much of a town or a class with no replacements. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow for the introductory class okay?" noted Ms Sheila.

"Sounds great," said Marie.

"Wait, so you're a student **and** a teacher?" questioned Brittany.

"Cool, huh? I've been working to become a full-time teacher but I'm not there yet. Ms Sheila said she had an empty room with nothing happening it and offered me to try it," replied Marie.

"What do you teach?" asked Bonnie.

"Music of course," answered Marie.

"What's your sister like, Mocha?" asked Stacie.

"Well she's not in the best shape, literally. See, we're trying to get her to drop about a hundred pounds as she can't even walk," explained Mocha.

"That's awful," noted Jasmine.

"Yeah but we're working on a device to allow her to walk until that day she can walk on her own," added Mocha.

"Maybe I can help out?" suggested Sarah.

"That'd be nice. I don't know exactly what you could do but I'm sure my family would love that," assured Mocha.

"Why such a long list, Sarah?" asked Bonnie.

"I like to always have ponies to help so I make a really long list to ensure I'm never bored," elaborated Sarah.

"This is like heaven for us," noted Darren.

"I'll say. Just look at all these fatties. Any one of them could be the mare we're looking for," added Kyle.

"Anyone hungry? My Belly Buffet is opening up soon," offered Bonnie.

"I'm starved," declared Mocha.

"Then let's go," added Jasmine.

"All these new ponies will bring lots of excitement to our lives. I look forward to getting to know them more as time passes," thought Eduardo.


	2. Pounds and Participation

Pounds and Participation

[At Ms Sheila's school...]

"Good morning, class. Welcome to my class. Please, have a seat in any one of the desks and we'll get started. I think you'll find them to your liking as the desk and seat are not connected together," requested Ms Sheila. *everyone sits down*

"Hey, she's right about the desks," noted Bob.

"First things first. I'd like to go over the schedule of what will happen in class for those new in town. Although I will vary up what activities you'll do each day, lunch and recess will be at noon and 12:30 PM respectively. There's a map of where all the rooms are in this room and in the hallway so if you're ever lost, you'll have little if any trouble finding where you need to be and luckily for you, you'll be going to the different rooms as one class. You'll be happy to know that what is taught here pertains directly with your love of being fat. One thing I'd also like to note is you're graded based on your flab exposure. Generally speaking, the more you show, the higher the grade but exceptions can be given like if you have a tight shirt that covers your belly, you can still get a high grade," continued Ms Sheila.

"So what about today?" asked Truffle.

"Since today is your first day and therefore wouldn't have known about this, you're fine but just keep it in mind," replied Ms Sheila.

"What about tests or quizzes?" asked Brittany.

"You won't really have to worry about that, or homework really, especially since I'm sure the facts will stick with you. Now I'd like to continue today with art class. How this works is one of you will be our model for 3 poses. Usually, I do about 3 ponies at a time and you can do whatever pose you want. The rest of us will draw you in that particular pose. Now Jasmine is of course the only one with the materials so she'll be your guide for getting the drawings done. The rest of you can come up and get a few pencils and paper," replied Ms Sheila. *the others come up and get the supplies*

"I'd like to be the first model," suggested Chloe.

"Well then come on up, Chloe. We'll wait until you're ready with the pose," answered Ms Sheila.

"Wow, this is exciting," remarked Patricia. *Chloe chooses her pose*

"I'll let you new ponies get set up before we begin," noted Ms Sheila.

"Ready," said Chloe. *The others finish getting organized*

"Well then you may begin," stated Ms Sheila. *They begin drawing*

"This is fun," remarked Truffle to himself. [Later that day...]

"The last stop for today is the Fitness Center. I know it sounds strange for a town into being fat but trust me when I say you won't lose a pound. I have a special necklace for each of you to use called the Weight Paralyzing Necklace, which keeps your weight right where it is while you exercise," stated Ms Sheila.

"So why bother with exercise then?" asked Bonnie.

"Well, I figured you could use some relaxing time and for you fatties that need a higher grade, this is a great way to let your pudge protrude," explained Ms Sheila.

"Oh okay," replied Bonnie. *The class follows into the Fitness Center*

"Just pick your exercise activity and begin. There's mats on the floor for crunches and all sorts of other machines. First, though, here are your Weight Paralyzing Necklaces. I'll need them back when the session is over though," added Ms Sheila before handing out the necklaces. *The class finds their exercise routine*

"Whew, it's hard work, even if I'm not losing weight," noted Mocha.

"You look beautiful though," added Jasmine.

"Thanks, that means a lot, Jasmine," answered Mocha.

"Look at all the pudge in motion," thought Ms Sheila.

"You know, Darren, I'm kinda really liking Ms Sheila thus far," whispered Kyle.

"I know what you mean. She is pretty hot, even if she **is** our teacher," agreed Darren.

"Hey Bob, what got you into Jasmine anyway?" asked Kyle.

"She's got self-confidence and I love a mare like that. Plus she's got my favorite type of body," answered Bob.

"You've all been so wonderful today that I'm letting you all leave a bit early. I look forward to every day we have together," declared Ms Sheila. *the class cheers*


	3. Hot 'N Spicy

Hot 'N Spicy

[At Galapeno's house...]

"Finally, it's time for glorious me to come out and meet the ponies. Oh sure the spicy food I cook is wonderful but I should be out there to hang with the new ponies and after maintaining my diet to ensure I'm as plump as they want me to be, they won't be able to look away," thought Galapeño. *she walks out the door*

"Hey, there's another house here. Someone new must've arrived last night," noted Brittany.

"Has a Pudgmas-y feel too it," added Mocha.

"That's probably because red and green are commonly associated with that holiday," concluded Bonnie.

"Here she comes I think," stated Stacie.

"Well hello there. Aren't you all a fine bunch?" began Galapeño.

"So you must live in the new house?" asked Truffle.

"I do. My name is Galapeño but you can call me Gala," continued Galapeño.

"Nice to meet you, Gala. I'm Mocha Cream and this is my boyfriend Truffle Delight," said Mocha.

"A male in female clothing. Now that's a unique pony," remarked Galapeño. *Truffle blushes*

"Would you like a tour? Mayor Eduardo would be more than happy to do it," suggested Bonnie.

"No thanks. I had a look around this morning. I like to get up really early to do things anyway," explained Galapeño before shaking her rump.

"You seem to have an interesting walk there," said Marie.

"I know. My rump is my favorite part of my body and I want to make everyone around me know that," replied Galapeño.

"You remind me of me a little bit. I can see the confidence in your walk and eyes, which is something I have too, though I tend to be a bit more show-off-y at times. Oh and call me Jasmine," stated Jasmine.

"You're quite the big girl yourself. You seem like the prime example of ponies here," agreed Galapeño.

"Thank you, though Mocha tops my weight by a long shot," added Jasmine.

"I can see why. I saw there was a school here. Is it worth going to?" continued Galapeño.

"Sure is. Ms Sheila is very outgoing and teaches what you'd expect a school to teach only they involve fatness," explained Mocha.

"Wow, I'll have to try it then," concluded Galapeño.

"If you need any help, just let me know. I'm Sarah, nice to meet you," said Sarah.

"Nice to meet you too, Sarah, and might I say that's quite the list," responded Galapeño.

"Yeah, I use the list to help ponies out and it's long to keep me going," elaborated Sarah.

"So what do you like to eat, Gala?" asked Marie.

"Anything spicy. It's pretty much where my name comes from. Know of anywhere that would by chance serve that kind of food?" answered Galapeño.

"At the moment, Belly Buffet is all we have but I don't know if Bonnie the waitress there serves it," stated Brittany.

"I can certainly try," stated Bonnie.

"Oh good. I'll have to stop by there one day," responded Galapeño.

"Galapeño, welcome to town. I'm Eduardo, mayor of Pudgyville. You look as wonderful as the others here," stated Eduardo.

"Thank you so much. It seems I've made the right choice in coming here," concluded Galapeño.

"Where'd you used to live?" asked Chloe.

"I used to work at Chubbies, a spicy Mexican restaurant but it closed down due to a poor health inspection. Too few staff, really. I had to work overtime to maintain things but I just couldn't do it for that long," explained Galapeño.

"Too bad about the restaurant," sighed Mocha.

"I plan to open up my own here. Not for competing against Belly Buffet but to provide an additional place to eat," added Galapeño.

"Oh cool. We'll have to check it out when it's done," noted Marie.

"It's been great here so far. See you all in class tomorrow," stated Galapeño before heading off.

"Sure thing," called Mocha.

"What a sweetie," thought Bonnie.

"No doubt that with her around, we're sure to expand our friendship for the long haul," thought Brittany.

"Since G3 Rainbow Dash is gone, Gala may be the pony I'm looking for," thought Darren.


	4. Flabtastic Four

Flabtastic Four

[At Mocha's house…]

"Mocha dear, your mother and I are growing more concerned about Chatrina. She needs to be able to walk on her own," stated Mr. Cream.

"I know and I've invited Truffle and Sarah from class over to help if it's okay," replied Mocha.

"That's a wonderful idea, dear. We need all the help we can get," answered Mrs. Cream. *doorbell rings*

"I'll get it," stated Mocha. *she opens the door*

"Hello gorgeous," remarked Truffle.

"Hey Mocha," added Sarah.

"Come on in," responded Mocha before moving out of the way.

"Whoa, is that Chatrina?" questioned Sarah.

"Yep, that's her but try not to mention her weight. It's very upsetting to her," warned Mocha.

"We won't," assured Truffle.

"We're unsure how to deal with her problem. All we know is that she should be about Mocha's size and needs a way to be able to walk and slim down with exercise," stated Mrs. Cream.

"That **is** a problem. I think nutrition is the first step but what if there was a machine to let her walk somehow?" suggested Sarah.

"Now there's an idea, though I'm afraid we don't have anything like that on hand, nor do we know where to get one, if it even exists," noted Mr. Cream.

"What if we made one?" asked Mocha.

"Hmmm, another interesting idea. We would need to draw on paper what it would look like too.

"It could be like a treadmill with hoof attachments," stated Truffle.

"I think we've got it," concluded Mrs. Cream.

"We need the materials but I think I have what we need as I work with metal all the time at work," replied Mr. Cream. *he heads downstairs*

"How exciting, I'm finally going to help a pony, or rather an entire family," said Sarah excitedly. *Mr. Cream returns with the supplies*

"We can't put it together here so let's go to my work place where the metal is done. Chatrina will have to stay here with your mother," explained Mr. Cream. [At Mr. Cream's workplace called "Metallic Mountain"…]

"It's big," noted Sarah.

"Yes it is. Come on inside and I'll give you the tour," requested Mr. Cream.

"Is it always this noisy?" asked Mocha.

"Yep, usually. We often deal with metal a lot. It's also really dangerous here though so when we reach the spot, you all will wait in the next room okay?" replied Mr. Cream.

"Okay," agreed the others.

"Here we are. I'll get to work and you all can watch from the other room," finished Mr. Cream. *The others head to their assigned room*

"Wonder how big it'll be?" asked Sarah.

"It has to be pretty large for Chatrina's sake," answered Mocha.

"Has to be sturdy too," added Truffle.

"That too," agreed Mocha.

"Wish I could help with what your dad is doing but I respect his decision," said Sarah. [Two hours later…]

"It's done!" declared Mr. Cream. *The others come look*

"Hadn't expected that, even though I saw the drawings," said Mocha.

"What do you call it?" asked Sarah.

"The Weight Walker," answered Mr. Cream.

"Nice name," remarked Mocha.

"Thanks, dear. Now we just need to get this thing home. Can I trust you all to help?" replied Mr. Cream. *The others nod and help carry it home* [Back at home…]

"You're back and what a device that is," noted Mrs. Cream.

"How does it work?" asked Chatrina.

"Once we hook it up to you, you'll be able to move around using your hooves," explained Mr. Cream.

"Only thing to do now is get her into it, which isn't going to be easy," concluded Mocha.

"We'll do it together," added Sarah.

"I look forward to mobility again!" proclaimed Chatrina.


	5. Heavy History

Heavy History

[At Ms Sheila's school…]

"Today we will start off with history. There are certain phrases you've probably heard but never knew where they came from. Take for example "muffin top". That was an accident when one pony said "Top of the muffin" instead of "Top of the morning".

"What **is** a muffin top?" asked Truffle.

"It's where your belly is at or hung over the waistband of your outfit, Truffle," explained Ms Sheila.

"That makes sense," concluded Truffle.

"Next is "love handles", the fat at your hips that will sometimes spill over or threaten to spill over the waistband. Originally, if you grabbed another pony's love handles, it meant you loved her. It's not really used today but it can certainly return to that status," continued Ms. Sheila.

"I like that phrase right there," remarked Mocha.

"Have you heard of the Cheeky Mountains? Behind Belly Buffet are three rump-shaped mountains and I think you can all see where the name came from. They've been around since before Pudgyville began but didn't have their shape until later. The fact that they resemble rumps in such vivid detail is just coincidental," added Ms Sheila.

"Wow, cool. I have to check these out after lunch or something," stated Galapeño.

"We'll move on to math and as I said before, these are story problems featuring one of you. If you're used in the story, you're not allowed to answer it just so the others can have a chance. We'll start with Galapeño if she doesn't mind," resumed Ms Sheila.

"I'd love to," replied Galapeño. *she heads to the front*

"Galapeño loves putting on a show. Each night, she serves spicy nachos to her events and charges $2 per customer. If she had 30 customers on night one and 20 customers on night two, how much money did she make?" asked Ms Sheila.

"Ooh, 100 dollars!" declared Marie.

"Good job, Marie," replied Ms Sheila.

"I'll go next," stated Mocha.

"Come on up, Mocha," answered Ms Sheila. *Mocha waddles to the front*

"Wow, what a rump," thought Truffle.

"Mocha's rump is 10 pounds. What percent is that to the rest of her body if she weighs 200lb?" requested Ms Sheila.

"20 percent," replied Brittany.

"Very good, Brittany. We'll move onto lunch and pick this up after recess," responded Ms Sheila.*They head to lunch*

"Mmm, can't wait to have my slice of chocolate cake," thought Truffle.

"Aren't you on a diet?"asked Mocha.

"Yeah because it's diet chocolate cake," added Truffle.

"Just don't have too much of that or you'll lose your gorgeous body," advised Mocha.

"I know. I only get it once or twice a week," stated Truffle. [In the cafeteria…]

"Smells good, Gala," noted Darren.

"Thank you. Would you like one?" asked Galapeño.

"I'd love one but I'm not into spicy food," replied Darren.

"I see you're more interested in my rump then. Well go on, have a feel." noted Galapeño. *Darren feels her rump*

"Wow, it's soft and pudgy. I think I'm in love," added Darren.

"Kinda too bad you aren't pudgy too. You're not so bad looking yourself," remarked Galapeño.

"Really?" asked Darren.

"Absolutely. I love a fat male pony. Truffle is the only one in town that's fat and a male but he's taken. Gain weight for me and I'm all yours," elaborated Galapeño.

"I'll do it," declared Darren.

"Isn't there something against changing your appearance to appeal to someone else?" asked Mocha.

"Hey, if that's what Darren wants to do, who are we to stop him?" asked Kyle.

"Besides, he won't want to disappoint her as I think he's found the mate he's looking for," added Bob.

"Yeah, much like Bob doesn't want to disappoint Jasmine, not that it's easy to do," agreed Kyle.

"Or like you with Ms Sheila, retorted Bob.

"In just a few days, I'll be the weight you want me to be, my sweet," thought Darren.


	6. Clear Water

Clear Water

[Inside Bonnie's Belly Buffet…]

"Oh, table for two?" questioned Bonnie.

"Yes please," answered Floaty Spin.

"You two must be new around here. I'm Bonnie," added Bonnie.

"Yep, we saw an advertisement for this town in the paper the other day and just now came in," explained Pop Drops.

"I can't help but notice you don't seem to be a whole pony…..what's your name?" remarked Bonnie.

"Pop Drops and I had an accident with an x-ray machine when I was little. It wiped out what would normally be my skin color but trust me, I'm still a pony to the touch," answered Pop Drops.

"I'm Floaty Spin," added Floaty Spin.

"Right this way then," said Bonnie.

"Nice place here," noted Floaty Spin.

"Yeah, I hope the food is good too," agreed Pop Drops.

"I'll be right back to get menus," assured Bonnie before leaving.

"We're going to need those for sure," giggled Floaty Spin.

"She seems nice," stated Pop Drops.

"The others here seem nice too from the advertisement," said Floaty Spin. *Bonnie returns with the menus*

"I'll give you two a few minutes to look them over," assured Bonnie before walking away again.

"Let's see, there's burgers, pizza, ice cream, steak…," began Floaty Spin.

"I may try the pizza," stated Pop Drops.

"Okay, we can perhaps split it," suggested Floaty Spin.

"What about drinks though?" asked Pop Drops.

"Well neither of us is really the drinking type," protested Floaty Spin.

"Good point. Maybe we'll skip the drinks," concluded Pop Drops. *Bonnie returns to their table*

"You two ready?" asked Bonnie.

"Yep. We'll just split a pepperoni pizza please," explained Floaty.

"No drinks?" questioned Bonnie.

"We're kind of prevented from having any sort of liquid, given our conditions," elaborated Pop Drops.

"I see. Well I'll get that right in," replied Bonnie before taking the menus away.

"Thank you," responded Floaty Spin.

"What got you made of water?" asked Pop Drops.

"I just have lots of water in me. I'm not really made of it. I've always had a thing for fish so my dad helped merge me with a fish tank," explained Floaty Spin.

"Wow! Did it hurt?" replied Pop Drops.

"It felt funny at first but after a while I got used to it. So what's the deal with you? Can you explain how an x-ray machine did that to you?" added Floaty Spin. *Bonnie returns*

"I…..Oh the pizza's here," stated Pop Drops.

"Goodie, let's eat," declared Floaty Spin. *They eat* [A half-hour later…]

"How we doing?" asked Bonnie.

"Check please," replied Floaty Spin.

"Okay. Interested in a box to take the rest of the pizza home?" replied Bonnie.

"No thanks. I think we've had enough for today," answered Pop Drops.

"That's fine. I'll be back with the check then," answered Bonnie before leaving.

"Great pizza. We should do this again sometime," remarked Floaty Spin.

"I agree. Maybe tomorrow we can actually meet the other ponies here?" added Pop Drops.

"It's kinda funny seeing your stuffed belly even though it's not full if you know what I mean," giggled Floaty Spin.

"Yeah it is. I didn't think I was even a pony after it happened but it still felt as though the skin didn't disappear," said Pop Drops.

"How do you eat?" asked Floaty Spin.

"Well I **can** eat normally or pass it through my belly and it's digested instantly," elaborated Pop Drops.

"That's actually pretty interesting," remarked Floaty Spin.

"Here's the check you two. Thanks for stopping by," stated Bonnie.

"Thanks so much, Bonnie. I think this is a great start to our friendship here, Pop Drops," said Floaty Spin.


	7. Flirty Fabric

Flirty Fabric

[At Jasmine's house…]

"There he goes again, watching from the other side of my window. I wonder if he'd ever come in if I invited him?" stated Jasmine gazing out her window back at Bob.

"She's ever wearing what I love most, little more than a thong and a tiny shirt," said Bob. *Jasmine opens the door*

"Oh lover boy, are you going to be there all day or do you want to come in?" called Jasmine.  
"I wouldn't miss coming in for you," replied Bob before heading inside.

"I know you were staring because of my rather skimpy outfit. You aren't technically whom I'm dressing for you know," said Jasmine playfully.

"I know but you're beautiful in any outfit," added Bob.

"Of course I am. No one is going to tell me differently," declared Jasmine.

"How do you stay so confident about what others say about you?" asked Bob.

"Easy, I don't let it get to my head. If they like me, it's just as fine as it would be if they didn't. Of course, haters often get a bit more," explained Jasmine.

"You're too sexy for me to hate you," remarked Bob.

"You don't say. I bet I know your one true desire with me. You want be really tiny so that I tower over you, right?" added Jasmine.

"Not entirely but that is a wonderful thought. What I really want is to be sat on by you," corrected Bob.

"So you'd like to have 125lb me sit on your tiny frame?" questioned Jasmine.

"Yes m'am," answered Bob gleefully.

"You sure you'd be able to handle me? I don't want to be arrested for accidentally taking away your ability to live," warned Jasmine.

"No problem," stated Bob.

"Then let's head to the couch," instructed Jasmine.

"You got it," obeyed Bob. *They walk over to the couch*

"You first of course," protested Jasmine. *Bob sits down*

"Ready when you are my sweet and sexy mare," declared Bob. *Jasmine slowly turns around and gets ready*

"Still ready?" asked Jasmine.

"Most definitely," replied Bob. *Jasmine bends over and moves closer*

"How about now?" asked Jasmine.

"Always," remarked Bob. *Jasmine moves closer*

"You still sure? Last chance to back out so to speak," continued Jasmine.

"Lay it on me," answered Bob.

"Well okay. Here I come," warned Jasmine before sitting on Bob's face.

"Sexier than I could've ever dreamed," noted Bob in a muffled voice.

"You know it's there. If you can see it, go ahead and play," urged Jasmine.

"It's hard to miss and I wouldn't miss it for the world," responded Bob before slapping Jasmine's rump.

"Well well, you like it a bit rough do you? I know how to respond to that," said Jasmine before putting her full weight on Bob*

"Mmmmph," said Bob before fainting.

"See, I knew you couldn't handle me that well," concluded Jasmine before getting off Bob.

"Mmmmmmmm, what an experience!" stated Bob after a few minutes.

"Glad I wasn't too much for you. Now I presume that's all you really wanted to come in for," added Jasmine.

"I couldn't have possibly asked for anything else," replied Bob.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow in school then," said Jasmine.

"No doubt about that. See you then, sexy," answered Bob before leaving.

"Perhaps now that he's had his fill of me, it might bring me closer to him like he is to me? After all, he likes me so why shouldn't I like him back? It doesn't do a pony good if one pony's mate doesn't like them the same way," pondered Jasmine. [Outside…]

"I really only wanted to come in and say hi but I'm SO glad she did what she did. I guess partially I was way too excited to realize how much of her I **could** handle but it was worth it in the end," thought Bob.


	8. Music in the Morning

Music in the Morning

[Inside Ms Sheila's school…]

"Today class, we'll visit Marie's music room for the first time. In fact, it's the first activity we're doing this morning so please follow me to her room," announced Ms. Sheila. *The class follows* [Inside Marie's music room…]

"Good morning, class. Welcome to my music room. As you can see, there's plenty of musical instruments that you will be learning how to use. You will also eventually write your own songs and make the music to go along. That's not for a while though. Today's activity is to get you all familiar with your assigned instruments. I've put all the instruments in a hat and you all are to pick one slip of paper out of the hat and find the particular instrument. I can help if you find yourself confused. I'm putting the hat on my desk and when I do, you're all to pick from it," explained Marie. *She puts the hat down and the class walks up and picks*

"Bongo buns? That's an interesting name," giggled Mocha.

"Each instrument has something to do with food but you can't eat them, no matter how good they look," added Marie. *the others find their instruments*

"How do we play them?" asked Bonnie.

"There are pieces of paper on top of each instrument that show you how they're played. You may want to keep them with you in case you forget because you'll be needing to practice using them outside of class," continued Marie.

"Maybe these drums will remind me not to be so indulging on chocolate," thought Truffle.

"That's it for today. Ms Sheila will take us to the next activity," called Marie.

"Back into the classroom, everyone. Science is next and you're all going to get into groups of 3. There are instructions on the desks and you follow them and fill out the questionnaire," agreed Ms. Sheila.

"Oh cool, we're basically evaluating each other," noted Mocha.

"Pretty much," answered Ms. Sheila.

"Wow, I get to be with Mocha and Truffle," stated Bob.

"You can all begin now," announced Ms. Sheila. *The class starts working*

"This is great fun," remarked Galapeño.

"I'll say. We've never really met like this before, nor given the opportunity to find out more about each other, even though it was always there," added Jasmine.

"When you're done, hand the questionnaires to me," stated Ms. Sheila. *Mocha's group hands in their questionnaires*

"Now we can watch the others' groups," concluded Mocha as she and her group sit down.

"It's always nice seeing ponies work together," remarked Truffle.

"That's for sure," agreed Bob. *Jasmine's group hands in their questionnaires*

"You guys are quick," noted Jasmine.

"I guess it was easier to tell with us since we have the literally bigger group," giggled Mocha.

"That's probably true, though we did have Jasmine with us," added Darren.

"It was almost like a date with the three of us," added Kyle.

"Well that's one way to put it," stated Jasmine.

"Hey Darren, looks like you're taking up on Galapeño's idea, huh?" questioned Mocha.

"Yep. I feel I have to if I want her to be my love and I know I do. I've put on about 2 pounds so far." answered Darren.

"Well best of luck with that," added Mocha.

"Thanks," replied Darren. *Marie's group hands in their questionnaires*

"How's it going you three? You all almost done?" asked Ms. Sheila.

"Almost. The questions are kinda tricky in our case," called Bonnie.

"There we go," finished Brittany. *Bonnie's group hands in their questionnaire*

"So what'd you all think of that exercise?" asked Ms. Sheila.*Jasmine raises her hoof*

"That was fun and rather sexy," remarked Jasmine.

"Definitely," agreed Darren.

"So that would mean you'd want to do it again sometime?" questioned Ms. Sheila. *The class nods*

"Maybe we could even pick the groups next time?" suggested Mocha.

"I'll think about it but right now, it's lunch time. Go and eat your fill," responded Ms. Sheila.

"Don't worry, Ms Sheila, I will," assured Mocha.

"What a fun way to spend the morning," thought Bob.


	9. Chocolate Cream

Chocolate Cream

[At Mocha's house…

"I'll get it," stated Mocha. *she opens the door*

"Hi, sweetie," stated Truffle.

"Come on in, big boy. I LOVE your outfit," cooed Mocha.

"You do? Thanks," replied Truffle.

"You're welcome. This is why I love you. You're big, beautiful and not shy about baring it all," said Mocha. *Truffle blushes*

"My parents say I'm too big for it though so do you know of a place in town where I could get the next size?" added Truffle.

"Flirty Fabrics will have just what you need," answered Mocha.

"What's that?" asked Truffle.

"Come on, I'll show you," stated Mocha. [At Flirty Fabrics…]

"Oh how cute, even the building wears girly clothing," remarked Truffle.

"That's pretty much what this store is all about. Everything inside is really cheap too. Let's go in," continued Mocha. [Inside Flirty Fabrics….]

"Wow, I only dreamed of clothing like this," said Truffle with heart eyes.

"I know, right? Best part is, I own the place!" noted Mocha.

"I'd love to work here," stated Truffle.

"We don't get many customers though so I'm not often working here," explained Mocha.

"I don't even know which outfit to choose. They **all **seem so sexy for me," concluded Truffle.

"Why not get one of each then?" suggested Mocha.

"Good idea," replied Truffle before getting one each from a rack and bringing them to the counter.

"That'll be 20 buttons, please," requested Mocha after getting the final price. (Note: 1 button is half $1 USD.)

"Okay," answered Truffle before making payment.

"Good thing you had your purse with you. Technically though, I **could **make the clothing free but I use it to pay back the manufacturer," elaborated Mocha.

"That was all I had left too. Well, this'll keep me good for a while anyway," stated Truffle.

"Let's go home and try them on. It's good that we don't care for the proper sized clothing here," finished Mocha. [At Mocha's house…]

"Alright, let's see you in outfit number 1," requested Mocha. *Truffle comes out*

"I like this one," stated Truffle.

"Ooh, how flaunting you look with your big brown rump sticking out of that mini skirt," remarked Mocha. *Truffle gleefully slaps his rump before changing into the next outfit*

"Let's see outfit number 2," said Mocha. *Truffle comes out*

"Probably my favorite," told Truffle.

"I agree, that's a great one. Love that it says "Touch here" right in the middle. Now let's see the last outfit," giggled Mocha. *Truffle comes out*

"This is nice too. A tiny purple shirt that says "Girl power!" and is covered in flowers. It even has a matching bottom," said Truffle excitedly.

"You're ready for swimsuit season no doubt," agreed Mocha.

"I'm going to change back though. You know, into my normal wardrobe from today," explained Truffle.

"Okay and afterwards, we can have some fun," responded Mocha. *Truffle comes out*

"I can't wait to show everyone tomorrow," added Truffle.

"They'll love them I'm sure. Now I know you want to play so come play with me," stated Mocha. *Truffle waddles over and lays on Mocha*

"That's the bear hug I know and love from you. Here we are, belly to belly in our most revealing outfits imaginable. Can't say that I could ask for anything more," remarked Mocha.

"Me either. Well except maybe rump to rump," replied Truffle.

"That's my second favorite pose," answered Mocha.

"Let's try it then," requested Truffle getting into position.

"You got it, big boy," answered Mocha getting into position as well. *The two put their rumps together*

"Wow, that felt good," remarked Truffle.

"I'll say. This truly has been a wonderful experience," finished Mocha.


	10. Blog of Bellies

Blog of Bellies

[In Pudgyville…]

"You guys seen my blog yet?" asked Bonnie.

"No, what's it about?" asked Patricia.

"Everyone in town, technically but nothing bad. I simply write down what happened during the day or from a few days ago," explained Bonnie.

"Oh cool. Can we see?" asked Mocha.

"Sure. I have a diary of sorts with me right here. I hope to make it an actual website soon where you can all see it whenever," added Bonnie. *The group looks through*

"There's not much here," noted Truffle.

"Yeah, I'm just starting out I think by the time I can get a website going, I'll have plenty of stuff to write," replied Bonnie.

"Sounds exciting," stated Brittany.

"Can we help with it?" asked Mocha.

"Sure. I may forget now and again so maybe if I schedule a time for when the blog will be updated or perhaps a way for your info to get to me, it could work out?" suggested Bonnie.

"That could definitely work," agreed Truffle.

"I'll have to work out the details for that though," warned Bonnie.

"We look forward to that," said Jasmine.

"What do we do until then?" asked Chloe.

"We could try one of my sport," suggested Patricia.

"Like what?" asked Galapeño.

"Kite Boating," replied Patricia.

"How does that work?" asked Stacie.

"You use two boats and one kite. It's sort of like when you're being towed on the back of a boat only you're actually in the boat with Kite Boating. It gets better if the boat gets airborne," explained Patricia.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Stacie.

"You use boats without a motor," added Patricia.

"Oh okay. Anything else?" responded Stacie.

"Roller Bowling. It's where you bowl using roller skates and no ball. The pins are much softer too and further apart so it's not like you'll hurt yourself and harder to knock down all 10," continued Patricia.

"Huh, interesting," remarked Stacie.

"Seems like the better option of the two you've given us," added Brittany.

"It's hard to come up with new sports as lot of them have already been done before and they have to be doable," concluded Patricia.

"Why don't we head to the beach for a little while?" I don't think most of us have seen it yet.," suggested Brittany.

"There's a beach here?" asked Marie.

"Of course there is. I've been there and it's always nice. Just follow me," answered Jasmine. *The group follow Jasmine*

"Wow, it's beautiful here," remarked Chloe.

"Sure is," agreed Stacie.

"I could get used to this," added Mocha.

"It's nice that we all basically wear clothing fit for the beach," said Jasmine.

"There's even a volleyball net," noted Truffle.

"No volleyball, or any ball for that matter though," protested Mocha.

"That's okay. We can always bring one from home," assure Bonnie.

"That's true," agreed Mocha.

"I like the way you're headed, Darren. Just 10 pounds more and I think we can be mates," called Galapeño.

"10 pounds, got it," agreed Darren.

"That would put him roughly at the weight most of us are," concluded Brittany.

"Hope he doesn't get taken advantage of," thought Mocha.

"I doubt it. Galapeño seems in good heart," said Bob.

" I don't know. We've only really known her a few days thus far," protested Kyle.

"Just you wait, Gala, I'm gaining for you!" declared Darren.


	11. The Garden of Eaten

The Garden of Eaten

[In Pudgyville's center…]

"Students, I thought that since it's a nice enough day out, we could have class outside. Just take a seat on the grass and we'll begin," announced Ms. Sheila. *The class cheers*

"What smells so good?" asked Mocha.

"That would be the Garden of Eaten down the street. It's named because you can literally eat it as these are candy plants. You eat them and they grow back within the next hour," explained Ms. Sheila.

"Mmmm, sounds tasty," remarked Mocha.

"Can we see it?" asked Patricia.

"Why sure. It's sort of part of today's lesson anyway," replied Ms. Sheila before taking the class there.

"Wow, it looks as delicious as it smells. How do you grow them?" continued Mocha.

"Sugar and sunlight," answered Ms. Sheila.

"That's it? Oh that's easy then," remarked Truffle.

"They don't need water either but they do need shade though, which is why this tent has been put in," added Ms. Sheila.

"Guess I know what I'm having during lunch then," said Jasmine.

"The Garden of Eaten is also a rare plant that only grows here because we literally have plenty of sugar here," elaborated Ms. Sheila.

"You can say that again," giggled Floaty.

"Oh, hello, Floaty and Pop Drops. Glad you could join us. I presume you've met my class?" noticed Ms. Sheila.

"Yep, we met them yesterday and they're all very nice," replied Pop Drops.

"Good to know. Now then, you're probably all interested to know if this candy plant works like real candy in that you could gain weight from it. You'd have to eat the entire plant to see a difference," stated Ms. Sheila.

"Huh, well I guess that's good. Means you could have a snack here and there but not worry about your weight, even if you wanted to stay skinny," said Chloe.

"It would eventually make a difference if you did that but it'd probably take a few months," protested Ms. Sheila.

"I'd love to replicate it for making some kind of drink but I doubt it'd be possible," said Stacie.

"Even I don't know the process that leads to the making of the plant. Sure it's sugar but I'm sure it's more complicated than that," concluded Ms. Sheila.

"How long do they live?" asked Truffle.

"If not eaten, they could live a few years but once that happens, provided there's sugar in the ground, they'll grow back quickly, which means that there must be a constant supply of sugar in the ground below them and I've been making that happen thanks to a special underground pipeline," explained Ms. Sheila. [Later that day…]

"That was very interesting," said Jasmine.

"Yeah, and it tastes good too. I wonder if chocolate plants would ever be made," agreed Truffle.

"They'd likely melt if not kept frozen," figured Mocha.

"We could keep them inside then," suggested Truffle.

"They sort of do exist but not literally as chocolate but cocoa plants. You eventually get chocolate out of that," noted Ms. Sheila.

"So that's where chocolate comes from," concluded Truffle.

"I may just try some with a little bit of spice," added Galapeño.

"Just a few more pounds and I'm ready for you," stated Darren to Galapeño.

"I can certainly see progress and you do look nearly there," admitted Galapeño.

"You two will make a nice couple," said Jasmine.

"I think so too," agreed Darren.

"By the way, Truffle, I like your outfit. Is it new?" asked Ms Sheila.

"It is. Mocha and I went to Flirty Fabrics and I got several new outfits," replied Truffle.

"It's very you," added Jasmine.

"Thanks, you guys," replied Truffle.

"Only for m big boy Truffle," added Mocha.

"He sure loves his outfits," noted Galapeño.

"He wouldn't be Truffle if he didn't," stated Marie.

"A cutie with a booty," giggled Patricia.


	12. Cutie Computie

Cutie Computie

[Outside Pudgyville…]

"Wow, everything is so fresh and new! I have to check this out," noted Computie Pie before stepping in.

"Welcome to Pudgyville. I'm Computie Pie. You seem like a nice enough pony," greeted Eduardo.

"I'm Computie Pie," explained Computie Pie.

"Nice to meet you, Computie. What is that you're wearing?" asked Eduardo.

"It's my latest invention, Body Drawing. It allows you to draw on it and have it appear on your own body, like a tattoo," explained Computie Pie.

"I'm sure the others would love the idea. Shall I take you to them?" added Eduardo.

"That would be great, thanks," replied Computie Pie.

"Oooh, another new pony friend. Interesting outfit you have there," remarked Jasmine.

"Thanks, it's an invention of mine called Body Drawing. Wear this suit and use this pen to draw on. Then when you take the suit off, it stays there, at least until it rains. I haven't perfect it to deal with water yet," elaborated Computie Pie.

"That's a nice idea. What's your name by the way?" replied Bonnie.

"Computie Pie," answered Computie Pie.

"Nice name," noted Mocha.

"Even nicer invention," stated Truffle.

"I see you all are pudgy too," concluded Computie Pie.

"Most of us are, yes. The boys here don't seem to be interested. They'd rather take into us, though Darren is on a mission as of late to attract Galapeño, his future mate-to-be," corrected Jasmine.

"Huh, a male in girls' clothing? That's pretty cute," giggled Computie Pie.

"Thank you," replied Truffle blushing.

"He's my boyfriend," said Mocha.

"I see why. He's totally meant for you," assured Computie Pie.

"Too bad we don't have many boys here yet. Then we could try and find you a mate," noted Mocha.

"Any of you have an Intel processor?" asked Timmy coming in.

"Never mind, I think we found you one," corrected Mocha.

"You like computers?" asked Computie Pie to Timmy.

"Yeah I do. I invent things. I was in the town of Ponyville but they didn't know what I was talking about," replied Timmy.

"Me too," added Computie Pie.

"I'm into messing with the insides though so I'll take it apart and see if I can make something else out of it," explained Timmy.

"I'd love to see one day. My name is Computie Pie. What's yours?" continued Computie Pie.

"Timmy," replied Timmy.

"Wanna be friends?" asked Computie Pie.  
"Sure, I suppose," answered Timmy.

"Great, I could help you with your inventions if you help me with mine. I like a male with braces too," resumed Computie Pie.

"Thanks. They resulted from an incident I had with a microwave. I forgot to turn off the power first before dinking with it and the microwave, which was very old had bad wiring and exploded," told Timmy.

"However you got them, I like that you're wearing them," stated Computie Pie.

"Well if I am to stay here, I'll need a place to stay," protested Timmy.

"Stay with me, cutie," replied Computie Pie.

"We'll have a house for you two then," assured Eduardo.

"Great but where do we stay until then?" asked Computie Pie.

"My place should be fine," answered Eduardo.

"Wow, you two will be so lucky to be there. His place is HUGE," noted Jasmine.

"Let's go see it then," suggested Eduardo.

"I'll stay here as I don't want to spoil anything," concluded Jasmine. [At Eduardo's house…

"It **is** big. The biggest house I've ever seen," remarked Computie Pie.

"Definitely the room for us," added Timmy.

"I'll give you the grand tour," stated Eduardo.

"This is going to be the best time of our lives," thought Computie Pie.


	13. Jiggles of Joy

Jiggles of Joy

[At Galapeño's house….]

"Finally, my Spicy Goods restaurant is ready. It's time to bring the spice to the ponies so nice," said Galapeño before heading out. [At her restaurant…]

"Hey, Gala. I like the look of your restaurant," remarked Bonnie.

"Won't you come inside then?" asked Galapeño.

"I would but I don't even know what you serve. Is it just spicy food or is there other stuff?" asked Bonnie.

"There's some other stuff but mostly spicy food," replied Galapeño.

"Well I don't really find spicy food that good, not that your food is bad necessarily but spicy food is usually too much for me to handle," added Bonnie.

"I see. Please let me know if you find a pony with similar tastes, okay?" replied Galapeño.

"Sure thing," finished Bonnie before walking away.

"I'm ready, Gala," said Darren.

"Are you now? Let's see," responded Galapeño before inspecting Darren.

"Absolutely. I even tried some spicy food to help and I found it to be pretty good," agreed Darren.

"My, my, you killed two birds with one stone. Most impressive. Well won't you come in then?" answered Galapeño.

"Certainly," stated Darren before doing so. [Inside the Spicy Goods restaurant…]

"It's nice in here," remarked Darren.

"Thank you. I did the decorating myself. Follow me to your table, please," added Galapeño. *Darren follows*

"Hope you aren't too expensive. I don't have much to spend," warned Darren.

"No problem at all. I'll be back to get you a menu," assured Galapeño before walking away.

"Wow, look at that rump jiggle," thought Darren watching.

"By the way, welcome to Spicy Goods. Drinks here are more typical so coca cola, sprite, etc. I'd also like to point out that I have a special bonus menu item. It's a bit more expensive but you get more than just a meal out of it. It's a meal and fun time with me," continued Galapeño.

"How much is it?" asked Darren.

"It's 70 buttons for the special deal. Of course, if you aren't fully hungry, I can do just the show for 20 buttons," explained Galapeño.

"I'll take the show then, please," said Darren before paying.

"Very well then. Come on back with me," urged Galapeño. *Darren follows*

"Pretty small in here," noticed Darren.

"Well I generally like to do one pony at a time. Now then you came for a show so you get a front seat view of my hot fat rump," began Galapeño before turning around.

"It's even better than when I saw it from afar," remarked Darren.

"I saw you gazing and figured you probably wanted this. So what do you think? This is usually my attire each day," added Galapeño before slapping her butt.

"I'm definitely in love with you now," replied Darren.

"Don't you just love how my thong squeezes my rump inward?" teased Galapeño.

"Most definitely. It's the best rump I've ever seen," answered Darren.

"You must be dying to have me on top so here's a bit of that," continued Galapeño before doing so.

"So much sexy flab!" declared Darren.

"Of course, we can't rule out my big flabby belly so why don't you give it a nice slap?" suggested Galapeño before turning to face Darren. *Darren slaps Galapeño's belly*

"Wow, it's beautiful the way it jiggled but I like your rump more," analyzed Darren.

"Now that we're together, you can be at my house or I can go to yours and we can have much more fun like this," stated Galapeño.

"I'll enjoy all the time we have together," said Darren.

"Do you feel this was worth the 20 buttons?" asked Galapeño.

"You better believe it. Plus even if it wasn't, we're together forever so we can easily have it made up if necessary," answered Darren.

"You're much sexier with that belly. I just want to jiggle and squeeze it all day. You also have an equally beautiful rump that I want to watch wobble with each step you take. We were meant to be," admitted Galapeño.

"Yes we were," agreed Darren.


	14. Height and Weight

Height and Weight

[Inside Ms Sheila's school…]

"Today's history lesson is on a special tower that you've probably seen. It's a giant orange pony saying "I full". Now, we all know that's not proper grammar but that's how the builder Iron Isaac as he was known thought it was said normally. He didn't speak English well so there was no way for him to properly ask whether it was right and he was the only one the build it. He thought about the best color it should be so that it stood out, even without its height. He went with orange because it's bright against the sky and would be visible at night," began Ms. Sheila.

"Wow! How tall is it?" asked Mocha.

"About 1000 feet tall and you can venture inside it, though it's actually hollow inside save for tools in case of emergency," replied Ms Sheila.

"How do you get in?" asked Patricia.

"You enter up a ladder to a door on the pony's back. Once inside, there's a window that makes up the pony's belly button that you can look in and see the town from a new perspective," added Ms. Sheila.

"Why'd he go with a pony that was stuffed rather than fat?" asked Truffle.

"It would've cost him more metal than he had. Besides, it's his happy accident that gave us a way to remember it just the way it is," answered. Ms. Sheila.

"Can we see it as a class?" asked Mocha.'

"I don't see why not. After all, this'll give you an idea of your size to its size. Everyone follow me to the tower," continued Ms. Sheila. *The class follows*

"Wow, it really **is** big," remarked Marie.

"Now if only we had a smaller version of that here in town," pondered Mocha.

"I'm close enough I think," protested Patricia.

"I guess so," shrugged Mocha.

"As you can see, this tower is **much **taller, taller than any of us combined," noted Ms. Sheila.

"It has quite the rump though," giggled Floaty.

"Yeah, imagine trying to put clothing on it. It'd have to take lots of sewing," added Pop Drops.

"It'd look pretty silly with clothing though. Don't you think?" questioned Ms. Sheila.

"I suppose it would be," agreed Pop Drops.

"Unfortunately the ladder isn't here so someone must be borrowing it at the moment. It'll be back soon I'm sure. In the meantime, since we're out here, let's go see the Cheeky Mountains," noted Ms. Sheila. *The class follows*

" I get the name now," giggled Jasmine.

"It's pretty entertaining that the mountains resemble our rumps," added Mocha.

"Too bad it won't jiggle if you slapped it. It'd only hurt you," added Brittany.

"Well they don't have to worry about wedgies," stated Jasmine. *Ms Sheila giggles*

"Yes, that's for sure but I imagine the gap is too narrow so you could get your hoof caught and need another pony to free you, which might in turn ruin the look of the mountain," replied Ms. Sheila.

"I hadn't thought of that," realized Chloe.

"Each rump is about 200 feet across, except the middle one, which is about 250 feet across so not very large but larger than any of us by a long shot," continued Ms. Sheila.

"Too bad they're grey and not colored like us. Then they'd look so much prettier," said Chloe.

"I agree with you there, Chloe. They're kind of the only bland landmarks in town color-wise," replied Ms. Sheila.

"How did they originally get made?" asked Mocha.

"Like any mountain, they started underground and used to be pointed as I said but years of being exposed to the elements have given them their current shape," explained Ms. Sheila.

"Kinda looks odd that they don't have tails but then they'd look odd with them," concluded Brittany.

"That's true too, Brittany. Mocha of course has a famous spot in history too. She owns the Flirty Fabrics store down the street from the school. Mocha, would you tell the class about it?" stated Ms. Sheila.

"It's a store filled with very revealing clothing. I have all the clothes made by the manufacturer and delivered here so really much of what I make goes to them, though I don't often get customers," explained Mocha.

"I was there yesterday," added Truffle.

"It was well worth it it seems," remarked Brittany.

"It's a place I'll never forget too," thought Truffle.


	15. Chocolate Whipped Cream

Chocolate Whipped Cream

[Inside Belly Buffet…]

"Hello? I'm here for the job interview," called Parfait.

"Who's there?" asked Bonnie.

"Me, Pudding Parfait, the one you called for the interview," repeated Parfait.

"Oh yes. Come on back, Pudding Parfait so we can get started," replied Bonnie. *Pudding Parfait follows*

"Ready when you are," stated Parfait.

"First question. What made you decide you wanted to work here?" asked Bonnie.

"Well, I saw that the restaurant serves food and is currently understaffed," answered Parfait.

"What would you be willing to add to help?" asked Bonnie.

"I could make the desserts and maybe work the register too," agreed Parfait.

"So far you do seem like a good candidate. Have you worked in a restaurant before?" continued Bonnie.

"Nope, afraid not," responded Parfait.

"Okay. Anything in your schedule that would need to be accommodated for like school?" asked Bonnie.

"Well I don't yet go to Ms Sheila's school but I suppose down the road that could change," said Parfait.

"Fair enough. My last question is would you be willing to do additional jobs as needed like set tables?" questioned Bonnie.

"I'll do anything," declared Parfait.

"Well, you can start tomorrow as a test. You'll meet here after school lets out as I work here in the afternoons. I'll then give you the tour and give you your first period of work. Sound good?" explained Bonnie.

"Definitely and thanks so much," finished Parfait.

"You're welcome and I'll see you then," stated Bonnie before Pudding Parfait leaves.

"Hey, you look like me," remarked Godiva.

"Wow, you're right. I'm Pudding Parfait," noted Parfait holding out her hoof.

"Godiva," added Godiva holding out her hoof to shake as well. *They shake hooves*

"So what are you into?" asked Parfait.

"Chocolate, lots of it, mostly selling it," replied Godiva.

"I am too but mostly making desserts," responded Parfait.

"Wow, we're like cousins or something. We have **so **much in common," concluded Godiva.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Parfait.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow after school?" asked Godiva.

"Can't. I'm going to work at Belly Buffet then," declined Parfait.

"Hey, maybe I can get a job there too? That way, we could be together at work," suggested Godiva.

"Oh cool. Bonnie should be in there but you'll have to schedule an interview with her if chosen," stated Parfait.

"Will do," replied Godiva before heading in.

"Oh hello, Godiva. Hungry are we?" began Bonnie.

"Well, I was kinda interested in working here. See, I met Pudding Parfait and was sad to see that she'd be working here, leaving me without a good friend," explained Godiva.

"I see. What about your business?" asked Bonnie.

"Not many buyers lately. Since this place is new, it might get more customers," added Godiva.

"Actually we haven't had many here either. I'm sure your business will come around. Pudding Parfait is only starting out here. She's not working here all week just yet. We'll just have to see how she does. If by chance I hire her, I could then schedule an interview with you. Is that okay?" answered Bonnie.

"Okay, that's fine. See you later," replied Godiva. *She heads outside*

"What'd she say?" asked Parfait.

"She's waiting to see how you do first. If you do well, she'll consider scheduling an interview," elaborated Godiva.

"I'll help you with your business if I don't get the job at Belly Buffet," assured Parfait.

"You'd do that for me?" asked Godiva.

"Sure," answered Parfait.

"You really are a friend," remarked Godiva.

"You too," added Parfait.

"Whether she gets the job or not, we'll be the best of friends," thought Godiva.


	16. The Invention Convention

The Invention Convention

[At Timmy's house…

"Let's see what you've created, Timmy," suggested Computie Pie.

"Okay. Well first I have this device that allows the user to remove dust from their home and keep it off. I call it the Dust Vacuum," replied Timmy.

"Interesting. Might be useful around my house. There's lots of dust in places I can't even reach," remarked Computie Pie.

"Then there's the self-warming jacket. It's made up of an old computer so it's a bit bulky but when activated and it senses you feeling cold, it'll warm you right up," explained Timmy.

"I'm sure that'll be good for the Invention Convention today. What else ya got?" continued Computie Pie.

"The last one I have and it's a work in progress at the moment is going to be able to sense when you've dropped money. Even if you don't hear it fall, it'll see it and remind you," stated Timmy.

"I generally don't carry a huge ton of money with me but I could see uses with that. I guess we can try with the self-warming coat," figured Computie Pie.

"Okay. Now tell me why you're covered in ink," responded Timmy.

"It's not ink exactly. Remember that suit I had on when we first met? Well this is the result of using that," explained Computie Pie.

"Why not use it without the suit?" asked Timmy.

"Well you **could** but you wouldn't be able to erase it later using your body as it'd be there until the next rainstorm," protested Computie Pie.

"I see. Well I guess we'll try my self-warming coat in the contest. Speaking of which, it starts soon so we'd better get going," answered Timmy before grabbing the invention.

"Good call," added Computie Pie before she and Timmy leave. [At the convention…]

"Tough competition this year. Some of these are humongous," remarked Timmy.

"It's not about size, Timmy, it's about what it does," corrected Computie Pie.

"I hope you're right," stated Timmy nervously.

"What do you have to show the judges?" asked Eduardo.

"Come see the self-warming coat. A device that senses your body's temperature and will warm you up," announced Computie Pie.

"I''d love to see it in action," remarked Carol, one of the Invention Convention judges.

"Certainly. Just let me hook you up to it. There we go," agreed Timmy.

"A bit bulky but it seems to be working. I had just gotten out of the shower about 10 minutes ago and now my mane is drying out nicely," remarked Carol.

"Good to know you liked it," smiled Computie Pie.

"That means we have a shot," concluded Timmy.

"Or….maybe not. The judges really seem to like that pony's invention more. We'll just have to wait until the winner is decided," noted Computie Pie.

"Win or lose, I'm glad we came," stated Timmy.

"Me too. We'll have ides to do even better for next time," agreed Computie Pie.

"It's time to announce the winner of the Invention Convention. First prize goes to….Computie Pie and Timmy!" declared Eduardo.

"We won? We Won!" exclaimed Computie Pie and Timmy together.

"Congratulations, you two," stated Eduardo before handing them the blue ribbon.

"I knew we could do it," concluded Timmy.

"**We** did," corrected Computie Pie.

"2nd prize goes to…..Bob and Jasmine for their Jiggletron 2000," continued Eduardo before handing Bob and Jasmine the silver ribbon.

"2nd place is something I can live with," remarked Jasmine.

"Finally, 3rd place goes to….Kyle and Ms. Sheila for their Heart-to-Heart Ring of Love," finished Eduardo before handing Ms. Sheila and Kyle their bronze ribbon.

"Seems like we're all inventors, one way or another," noted Computie Pie.

"Absolutely. It's what I call Pudgy Pony Participation. You all may be different but when you put your minds to it, you can bring out the part of you buried within," assured Eduardo.

"This day has been great and I hope down the road I can become more than friends with Computie Pie," thought Timmy.


	17. Pudgy Participation

Pudgy Participation

[At Ms Sheila's school...]

"Have a good day, everyone," stated Ms. Sheila.

"Ms Sheila can I by chance help you with anything?" asked Kyle.

"Perhaps you could erase the chalkboard for me?" suggested Ms. Sheila.

"Of course," obeyed Kyle before doing so.

"My, you **are **quick," remarked Ms. Sheila.

"Anything for you, my beautiful teacher," replied Kyle.

"That's very sweet of you, Kyle. You can go now," answered Ms. Sheila.

"You don't have anything else for me to do?" asked Kyle.

"Nope, that's all," repeated Ms. Sheila.

"Can I walk you home?" asked Kyle.

"Very nice of you to offer but there's really no need for that, Kyle," assured Ms. Sheila.

"I insist," protested Kyle.

"Why are you doing this exactly?" questioned Ms. Sheila.

"If you can keep a secret, I'll tell you," stated Kyle.

"Of course," answered Ms. Sheila.

"I love you," said Kyle firmly.

"What? Oh no, no. I'm a teacher. You couldn't possibly have a relationship with me," giggled Ms. Sheila.

"I'm serious. I'm deeply in love with you. You're outgoing and very attractive," added Kyle.

"Even though there's no age definition here, there's still an implied age between us that is clearly a fairly large gap. Besides, what would the other students say if they found out I'm in a relationship with a student?" protested Ms. Sheila.

"I see. So you don't love me?" responded Kyle.

"It's not quite like that. I love all my students but I can't have a love relationship with any single one of them. Do you understand?" insisted Ms. Sheila.

"I'll…just go then. Sorry for disturbing you," said Kyle sadly before starting to walk away.

"Perhaps I was looking at this all wrong. We shouldn't care what others think but this must remain between us okay?" requested Ms. Sheila.

"You got it," agreed Kyle cheering up.

"Before you go, I have a little surprise for you," stated Ms. Sheila.

"What is it?" asked Kyle.

"Lay on my desk, please and close your eyes," requested Ms. Sheila.*Kyle does so*

"Lay it on me," declared Kyle.

"As you wish," said Ms Sheila before closing the curtains and sitting on Kyle inches from his face.

"Ooh, feels very soft," noted Kyle.

"You can open your eyes now," responded Ms. Sheila.

"What a body!" exclaimed Kyle.

"I figured you'd enjoy it. I had noticed your particular attraction to me for a while but never really thought anything of it until now. You're a very naughty boy for trying to grab my rump and love handles but I fully understand why. You love how it jiggles and bounces and how my itty bitty outfits cannot properly contain them, right?" teased Ms. Sheila.

"You've just summed up my actions in roughly 30 seconds, amazing," concluded Kyle.*Ms. Sheila bends forward*

"Go on, slap it. You know you want to," urged Ms Sheila before rubbing her rump.*Kyle slaps Ms. Sheila's rump*

"Wow, it really does bounce and jiggle a lot," agreed Kyle.

"You know, I think I've become attracted to you as well. I'm not entirely sure what has come over me but I think we can spend **much** more time together, even after school. I'll let you walk me home now," admitted Ms. Sheila.

"That'd be great but I can't move," protested Kyle.

"Oh yes, you're right," answered Ms. Sheila before getting off.

"Even that gave a nice jiggle to your body," stated Kyle.

"I do pack on the pounds now and again," noted Ms. Sheila before they head off.

"She truly is the one pony for me," thought Kyle.


	18. Scented Jewels

Scented Jewels

[Outside a perfume shop…]

"Wonder what's in here. Never seen it before," remarked Bonnie.

"Yeah and there's someone inside too," added Stacie.

"Sweet Aroma's Sweet Aromas it says," noted Chloe.

"May I help you?" asked Sweet Aroma coming outside.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie and this is Stacie and Chloe. We saw your shop and were curious about it," explained Bonnie.

"Well come on in and I'll get you two started," replied Sweet Aroma.

"Thanks," answered Chloe before the trio come in.

"Welcome to my perfume shop. I have all kinds of scents to provide you with the smell you've always wanted," stated Sweet Aroma before stumbling a bit.

"You okay?" asked Stacie.

"Yeah. My rather large rump makes it hard to walk sometimes, especially in tight spaces," elaborated Sweet Aroma.

"Aroma, dear! How are you today?" called a voice entering.

"Darling Diamond, it's you! I'm doing wonderful thank you. You look like you're doing wonderful as well," greeted Sweet Aroma.

"They look like they could be twins," whispered Bonnie.

"Yeah and it seems they know each other," added Chloe.

"Diamond, this is Stacie, Chloe and Bonnie. I'd like you three to meet Darling Diamond, my best friend in town. She owns a jewelry shop in town," said Sweet Aroma.

"What fine ponies you have here," continued Darling Diamond.

"What have you been up to lately?" asked Sweet Aroma.

"I've been working hard on my diamond castle. 2000 diamonds in all. I took a break from it to see your beautiful fat self again. Come and give me a hug," replied Darling Diamond before walking to Sweet Aroma with open hooves.

"I've missed you so much," stated Sweet Aroma before hugging Darling Diamond and falling over with her.

"Still clumsy I see. That bountiful rump of yours is really becoming a danger," remarked Darling Diamond.

"I know but it's not like I can fit through all doors at this point. Plus this is a fat town so there aren't really any exercise places anyway and I think it attracts customers. They see me in the window and can't help but come in," protested Sweet Aroma.

"So besides falling over, what have you been doing lately?" giggled Darling Diamond.

"Oh just making new perfumes. Were you three interested in buying some perfume today?' continued Sweet Aroma.

"Not really. We'd just been browsing," answered Chloe.

"Well come back again someday. Maybe you can check out Darling Diamond's store next?" suggested Sweet Aroma.

"Good idea. Maybe we will," called Chloe.

"You know, I've always admired that big rump of yours, Sweet Aroma, especially when you wiggle it when you find a perfume you love," admitted Darling Diamond.

"I think many ponies here would feel the same way, Of course, some do actually buy my perfume and don't pay attention to my size," agreed Sweet Aroma.

"How **did** it get so large?" asked Darling Diamond.

"It's been that way since birth. I was always a bit bottom heavy, though my weight gain wasn't piling up there strangely. It went to my belly instead," told Sweet Aroma.

"It's a beautiful belly too. It gives your rump competition but it's not as satisfying to slap or watch," added Darling Diamond.

"Oh thanks but your body is just as beautiful. You've got it evenly spread out," remarked Sweet Aroma.

"You're too kind but that rump is calling my name," protested Darling Diamond before burying her face in it.

"You could say it's my best gem," giggled Sweet Aroma.

"You can say that again. Must be a pain to get clothing for it though," stated Darling Diamond muffled.

"It's well worth it," declared Sweet Aroma.


	19. Say Cheese!

Say Cheese!

[At Mocha's house….]

"Truffle, are you seeing this?" asked Mocha.

"Yeah, it looks like a moving piece of cheese but that doesn't make sense," replied Truffle.

"Let's go see," added Mocha before they head out. [Outside…]

"What **is** that?" asked Jasmine.

"There's spots on it I think," noted Brittany.

"Wait a minute, that's a pony," realized Chloe.

"Where'd they go?" asked Stacie.

"It's like they took one look at us and ran away. We're not that unsightly," noted Galapeño.

"I'm sure they're just shy," stated Pop Drops.

"Yeah, let's go talk to them," agreed Floaty Spin.

"Yep, they don't seem too thrilled about seeing us for some reason," concluded Jasmine.

"I'll see what I can do," declared Mocha before heading over.

"Stay away," warned Cheesy.

"I don't want to harm you. I want to be your friend, all of us do," explained Mocha.

"I don't want you to touch me," continued Cheesy.

"Why not?" asked Mocha.

"I don't like it," replied Cheesy.

"Did something happen to you?" asked Mocha.

"Yes but I can't tell you right now," answered Cheesy.

"Even so, come on out. We'll understand. We're all friends here," urged Mocha.

"Well…..you promise not to lay a hoof on my body?" questioned Cheesy.

"Promise, as long as hooves are alright for touching each other," agreed Mocha.

"Hooves touching hooves is fine. I just feel disturbed when ponies touch my body. See, I was always picked on at my old school. Ponies poked fun at me because of my weight and ever since then, I've been hiding, trying to get away," elaborated Cheesy.

"We won't do any of that. We only touch bodies for playing with fat because we enjoy fat here," added Mocha.

"You do?" asked Cheesy feeling better.

"Of course. Come meet my friends," answered Mocha before bringing Cheesy out of the shadows.

"Nice looking pony," remarked Jasmine.

"I'll say. Are those really spots or are you somehow made of cheese?" asked Galapeño.

"They're spots and my name is Cheesy Squeezy," stated Cheesy.

"Hi, Cheesy," the rest said.

"Thank you. That means a lot. Maybe you all are nicer than I thought," concluded Cheesy.

"Being different is no reason to get picked on. Just look at me. I'm a male and wear girl clothes. No one here picks on me for that," explained Truffle.

"If you don't get picked on, then I guess I won't; either," realized Cheesy.

"Not a bit. You're our friend here," stated Eduardo.

"I never got your names," protested Cheesy.

"I'm Mocha Cream and this is Truffle Delight, Galapeño, Jasmine, and Eduardo," told Mocha.

"Glad to be here but what is this place called?" asked Cheesy.

"Pudgyville," replied Eduardo.

"I like Pudgyville," admitted Cheesy. *the group laughs*

"You might just find a mate here. You've got a nice pudgy body that's sure to attract someone," remarked Jasmine.

"You think so, Jasmine?" asked Cheesy.

"You bet. It's a bit one-sided here with girls to boys but we're getting more boys as of late," continued Jasmine.

"Yeah and having a mate to love forever is great, especially when they're beautiful like Jasmine," agreed Bob.

"I'd love to find a mate then. Think anyone here is a good candidate?" asked Cheesy.

"One can always hope. After all, there's plenty to go around," thought Jasmine.


	20. Jiggle Journey

Jiggle Journey

[At Ms Sheila's school…]

"Since today is Friday, class, I'd like to introduce you to Bouncy Buns, your belly dancing teacher," began Ms. Sheila.

"Thanks, Ms. Sheila. You all are in for a treat. I'll be teaching you all the art of belly dancing every Friday at this school," explained Bouncy Buns.

"What's belly dancing?" asked Mocha.

"It's a dance with your hips essentially but mine is a bit different. See, I believe that belly dancing needs a belly, that is, a flabby belly that will jiggle as you move about. It's much more interesting as you'll soon see," added Bouncy Buns.

"Can't skinny ponies do it too?" asked Chloe.

"Of course. I don't have anything wrong with a belly dancing skinny pony but since this town is about being fat, it's more fitting and Ms. Sheila has agreed to give out the Weight Paralyzing Necklaces she told me about when I first came here earlier to make sure not a pound is lost," assured Bouncy Buns.

"Sounds like fun," stated Truffle.

"I agree, Truffle. You've got a hot body that I can't wait to see jiggle in this manner," teased Mocha.

"Well, why don't we get started in my studio? Just follow me," suggested Bouncy Buns. *The class follows*

"Hope we have enough room," noted Brittany.

"It's large enough that I'm sure you all can spread out evenly but if not, just make another row," replied Bouncy Buns. *the class spreads out*

"I was born for this," stated Galapeño.

"Me too," added Jasmine.

"Here are your Weight Paralyzing Necklaces, everyone. Now to begin, you'll need to stand up on your back hooves and put your front hooves out to the side like this," instructed Bouncy Buns before showing the group.

"Seems easy enough," thought Mocha.

"Next, start moving your hips up and down using your back hooves like this," continued Bouncy Buns. *The class struggles to follow*

"Now this is tricky," stated Mocha.

"You'll get it. I'm not expecting you all to be pros at this stage but once you get the hang of it, you'll enjoy it but either way, I see some nice jiggling going on so you're all headed in the right direction," assured Bouncy Buns.

"This is kinda fun" remarked Truffle.

"Now, add a bit more speed to your hip movement," commanded Bouncy Buns before showing the group. *Mocha loses her balance but Truffle and Jasmine keep her from falling completely*

"Thanks, guys," replied Mocha.

"Can't let you get hurt can we?" questioned Jasmine.

"That's it for now, everyone. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you all next Friday. Of course, if you want private lessons, I can teach you on weekends for free," added Bouncy Buns.

"Whew, I'm all sweaty," noted Mocha.

"Me too," added Bonnie.

"Me three," replied Brittany.

"That **was** fun, wasn't it?" asked Ms. Sheila.

"Not sure yet, myself," concluded Jasmine.

"It was a nice way of loosening up though," admitted Chloe.

"Yeah, that's true," agreed Patricia.

"Very saucy, I loved it," declared Galapeño.

"Even with that, Truffle you were still sexy," stated Mocha. *Truffle blushed*

"Thank you. I felt very girly inside," giggled Truffle.

"You sure were in that cute little thong," added Mocha.

"It will be nice to just sit down and take in a lesson though, huh?" questioned Ms. Sheila.

"That's for sure. I need a break after all that, even if was only a few minutes," replied Mocha.

"It's certainly tiring for ponies that not only haven't done it before but ponies that are fat like we are," noted Ms. Sheila.

"Perhaps down the road, this'll become even more fun and we'll do it on our own," pondered Mocha.


	21. Pudgy Production

Pudgy Production

[Inside Pudgyville's center…]

"Good news, everyone. We have cable here in town and what better way to start then with our own TV show?" began Eduardo.

"Our own TV show?" questioned Mocha.

"Sounds interesting," remarked Jasmine.

"You are all featured on this show and are all depicted as you normally are. The show is called Pound Town as sort of a reference to this town. The main difference beside the logo is that it's a bit more of an action cartoon. You all have superhero counterparts and fight crime," continued Eduardo.

"I've always wanted to be a superhero," thought Jasmine.

"I'll have to go watch," agreed Bonnie.

"TV listings are posted outside my office as the show does not air all day every day," noted Eduardo.

"Oh cool. Wouldn't want it to get boring," added Chloe.

"This is going on my blog for sure," stated Bonnie.

"I have to see my sexy self on the big screen," said Galapeño before rushing over to see the listings.

"How exciting. We're on TV, sort of," realized Ms. Sheila.

"My big boy on the TV? Now that's a show," concluded Mocha.

"Who makes it?" asked Floaty.

"Good question," replied Pop Drops.

"Hey Eduardo, who makes Pound Town?" asked Stacie.

"I forgot to mention that. The makers of this show are the former news crew," declared Eduardo.

"Former news crew?" asked Truffle.

"There used to be a news crew around here before we all came here. They weren't particularly intrusive but I think were a bit desperate for a story at times. I hope they make us act as Eduardo says they do," replied Ms. Sheila.

"That explains it I guess. Wonder when the first episode airs," pondered Mocha.

"Let's go see," suggested Ms. Sheila.[Outside Eduardo's office…]

"Says it airs this afternoon at 3:30 PM. That's in 20 minutes. Wait a minute, how many of us actually have TVs?" analyzed Mocha.

"No problem. The show will be shown on the big screen outside at that time," assured Eduardo.

"That's good to hear," answered Ms. Sheila.

"So what'll we do for the next 20 minutes?" asked Galapeño.

"Ice cream treat? First one is on me," suggested Stacie.

"Yummy idea," remarked Truffle before the group heads over. [At Stacie's Scrumptious Servings shop…]

"So many choices," stated Mocha.

"Anything in diet chocolate?" asked Truffle.

"Sure. Half the choices are the diet version of the original fatty version," answered Stacie.

"One diet chocolate popsicle please," requested Truffle. *Stacie gets one out*

"Here you go, Truffle," responded Stacie.

"I'll try one of those Poppin' Rainbow Popsicles, please," said Galapeño.

"Sure thing," replied Stacie before handing one over.

"Ooh, it's starting," called Mocha.

"Let's go," agreed Stacie.

"Everyone, I give you the world premiere of Pound Town!" announced Eduardo before pulling back the curtain in front of the big screen TV. *The show's theme plays*

"Oh this is cute," whispered Mocha.

"They **do **look and act like us," agreed Jasmine softly. [Later that day….]

"That was a decent show. Looks like it's off to a good start anyway," stated Sarah.

"Let's hope it stays that way," added Brittany.

"Did you see the advertisements for the toys coming out next month? That means we're going to be very popular," squealed Truffle with delight.

"Yeah that is pretty awesome. It'll be like having ourselves wherever you go," agreed Mocha.

"Hope they aren't that expensive but I bet they're worth it," noted Stacie.

"Toys and TV? What more could this town want? Our popularity is only going to grow more!" thought Sarah.


	22. A Helping Hoof

A Helping Hoof

[At Sarah's house…]

"Boy, so many ponies to help. I wonder which one I should go to next? Then again, none of the ponies I've attempted to help don't really need it. Maybe this list is too much after all?" thought Sarah. *the doorbell rings and Sarah opens it*

"Hi, can you help me with something?" asked Dave.

"You've come to the right pony. Come on in," replied Sarah.

"I'm Dave by the way," added Dave.

"I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you, Dave," stated Sarah.

"I've been trying to find out what love is. The one pony in Ponyville, Love Kiss, is out of town at the moment and no one else really could explain it well enough, not even in this town," explained Dave.

"Love is what you'll find here pretty often. Most ponies just do it and cannot really explain their method since it's automatic. Love is when you meet that special pony you can't help but gaze at in the class room. It's a feeling of being practically limp because you feel like you can't move," began Sarah.

"That makes sense I guess," concluded Dave.

"The way you know when you've met that one pony is when they fit what you're looking for. So what do you look for in a pony?" continued Sarah.

"I want a pony with good advice. Someone I can always turn to for help. Since I've found you and understand what you're saying, I'd say you're it," explained Dave.

"Any particular body type you're looking for like fat or skinny?" questioned Sarah.

"I don't really have a preference but you look nice," remarked Dave.

"So maybe I'm you're type then," suggested Sarah.

"How do I express love to someone else?" asked Dave.

"There's several ways to do it. You can straight-up talk to them but usually those too shy to tell will show it through their actions. Take you for example. As I'm speaking, you're gazing at me but not just for listening. You seem to be having deeper love interests on me like perhaps you're into ponies my size," speculated Sarah.

"I am, I am," admitted Dave.

"Well that's good to know as I don't have a mate, though I've been kind of hoping for one. Today seems to be our lucky day then huh?" stated Sarah.

"Yeah it does. What's another way to express love?" asked Dave.

"Well you could follow up on the one loving you by sharing your body with them like this," said Sarah before jiggling her belly.

"Wow, that's great. Do you like belly rubs?" answered Dave.

"All ponies here do but generally aren't offered them," replied Sarah as she lay on her back.

"You mean I get to…." realized Dave. *Sarah nods*

"See? I'm taking up on your love for my body and fulfilling my own desire at the same time," elaborated Sarah. *Dave puts his hooves on Sarah's belly*

"Wow, it's very soft. My hooves dig right in," noted Dave.

"Yeah. Making this list takes up much of my time so gaining weight is easy," said Sarah.

"Why do ponies here wear clothing?" asked Dave.

"We find it's best way to make our weight known. Of course, we choose stretchy clothes that are at least a size too small to keep our fat in the open. Plus we'd get hot if they were the proper size," answered Sarah.

"The outfit looks great on you. How are you at the rear?" asked Dave.

"My butt is equally squishy. Want to take a look?" teased Sarah.

"Do I ever," declared Dave.

"Well come on back if you know what I mean," giggled Sarah. *Dave goes behind her*

"You weren't kidding, it's beautiful!" said Dave before putting his hooves on Sarah's rump*

"Thanks so much. It has a nice rhythm when I walk too. Want to be underneath it?" added Sarah.

"That's a bit much, isn't it?" questioned Dave.

"Not if you enjoy it," replied Sarah before sitting on Dave.

"Goodness me, it's like twice the size of my face and devouring the clothing," remarked Dave as his hooves moved around Sarah's rump.

"That's a major perk with the clothes we wear. Nothing is left hidden," thought Sarah.

"That's the way I've always wanted it to be," agreed Dave to himself.


	23. Games and Treats

Games and Treats

[At Stacie's Scrumptious Servings shop…]

"Hey, Chloe. What can I get for you?" asked Stacie as Chloe trotted up.

"Oh the usual, thanks," replied Chloe.

"You got it," replied Stacie.

"Oh, this is my favorite show," remarked Chloe.

"You watch Try Your Pony Luck?" questioned Stacie.

"Oh yes. I **love** game shows. I want to take part in one someday. I've been into them since I first saw one as a filly," explained Chloe.

"I guess it's the same with me. My cousin Starlight is what inspired me to run my own shop. She was so good at her job so she taught me and here I am. Of course, I'm more specific to what I sell than she is," added Stacie before handing Chloe her treat.

"I always get so into them, almost as though I'm really on the show. The more risky the game show, the more into it I get. Sometimes I'm up for hours after dark watching. I just can't help myself," giggled Chloe.

"Well I suppose game shows have a way of keeping you awake," concluded Stacie.

"Of course, I need a snack or two to kind of keep that interest going and I've put on a few as a result," noted Chloe.

"Least you're at a place that loves you regardless of your weight," assured Stacie.

"Yeah, that's true. You really do make the best sundaes," replied Chloe.

"Thanks. Wish I could get into game shows. I'm usually either in school or working so I don't have time to watch them all that often," answered Chloe.

"I understand that not everyone is into them so you probably wouldn't have gotten into them even if you had time to watch a few episodes," figured Chloe.

"You're probably right. Watching what you're watching just doesn't seem to attract me the way it attracts you and that's perfectly fine," agreed Stacie.

"Unfortunately, game shows don't really get released on DVD or anything so it's not like you can get the whole series and watch whenever and we don't have any way of recording shows here yet," said Chloe sadly.

"That's probably the next step for this town. Once we've had a period of just cable, then Eduardo will probably add something to allow us to record shows," figured Stacie.

"For sure. Kind of interesting that neither of us have mates. I know Marie doesn't have one either but none of the males here are attracted to us as much as whom they're actually with," noted Chloe.

"It'll happen eventually. Sarah got a mate yesterday," replied Stacie.

"Wow, really?" questioned Chloe.

"Yeah and they seem to be perfect matches. So far it seems like the new males that come here end up being a match for one of the females," answered Stacie.

"Even my cousin Clover doesn't yet have a mate, nor your cousin Starlight," added Chloe.

"Although Starlight did have an attraction to Ace but Ace liked Melody, Marie's cousin," shrugged Stacie.

"Love is funny that was isn't it?" giggled Chloe.

"Just wish we had the same luck our friends are having," sighed Stacie.

"We should come up with our own game show," suggested Chloe.

"Like one with two teams competing for prizes? We don't have the money for that and where would we get the prizes?" protested Stacie.

"Maybe the prize could be free merchandise from one of the places here?" added Chloe.

"Hmmm, that's an idea. Not sure how many would want to compete though and we'd need a certain amount to have for teams," noted Stacie.

"I was thinking maybe three ponies per team. It'd be sort of like a nod to that competition I heard they had here a few years ago," continued Chloe.

"They did. The boys were judges for the event and they told me it was great event," agreed Stacie.

"We don't **have** to do a game show but maybe a competition? Ms. Sheila did say she'd want to have one one day," suggested Chloe.

"That's probably a more likely idea. We'd need to consider what events would take place though and what the rules would be so that we ensure fair play, even though we're all fair players here," responded Stacie.

"I'll have to get back to you on that. See ya later, Stacie," finished Chloe.

"A competition would really add some fun around here and I'm sure we could get some commentators," thought Stacie.


	24. Love at Lunch

Love at Lunch

[Inside the school cafeteria…]

"Sit next to me, sweetie," called David to Sarah.

"You got it," agreed Sarah.

"Look at all the cute couples here. Makes me wish I had a mate to be with," remarked Brittany.

"I know what you mean, Britt. I don't have one either and seeing how things are going thus far, it looks like the place to be," added Stacie. [At Galapeño's table…]

"Ooh, you gained even more weight, Darren. How sweet of you. For that, I'll have to repay you and I'm sure I'll find a way," stated Galapeño. [At Ms. Sheila's table…]

"Aren't you hungry, Kyle?" asked Ms. Sheila.

"You're the only thing I crave for," answered Kyle.

"So I'm better than food, huh?" questioned Ms. Sheila.

"You bet," added Kyle.

"Well then come over here," suggested Ms. Sheila. [At Jasmine's table…] *Bob stares at Jasmine's rump*

"My eyes are up here, silly. They're just as pretty as the rest of me," scolded Jasmine playfully.

"I know but you're more appealing areas are further down," protested Bob. [At Mocha's table…]

"Mmmm, what a choice of outfit, Truffle," noted Mocha.

"I chose to wear it for you especially," giggled Truffle.

"It makes your butt all that more enticing," agreed Mocha before slapping Truffle's rump. [At David's table…]

"Wow, Sarah, you look more beautiful today," stated David

"I don't feel any more beautiful but if you say so," shrugged Sarah.

"I do, I do. These benches aren't made to hold such beauty. Your rump is actually further out," added David.

"Mocha Cream has me beat there, though," said Sarah.

"Who is she?" asked David.

"She's a white-colored pony with red and gold hair," explained Sarah.

"Oh I see her and wow, that's a big rump," replied David.

"It's so big it'll actually sway back and forth when she walks and weighs 10 pounds," added Sarah.

"I don't doubt that," nodded David.

"Of course, she's already taken so you have to deal with my rump instead," protested Sarah.

"It's worth it. How do you ponies get into the outfits?" questioned David.

"A lot of tugging, wiggling and pulling," giggled Sarah.

"I'd love to see that," admitted David.

"Well stop by my house tomorrow morning and you might see it," winked Sarah. [Back at Mocha's table…]

"Wow, Mocha, that was sexy," remarked Truffle.

"Not as sexy as you big boy," replied Mocha.

"I disagree. You're sexier. Your butt actually overflows the bench," protested Truffle. *Mocha slaps her rump*

"Yeah, 10 pounds will probably do that. My belly would overflow at the front if it weren't for my back hooves so it just sits in my lap acting like a pillow at night," answered Mocha. [Back at Jasmine's table…]

"Will you marry me?' asked Bob.

"I told you already. I'm not into you the same way you're into me but if you love me that much I guess I can," replied Jasmine.  
"That'd be wonderful," smiled Bob with delight. [Back at Brittany's table…]

"Well I suppose there's always tomorrow," sighed Stacie.

"Yeah, I'm sure tomorrow will bring at least one of us a mate," added Brittany.

"Either way though, we'll all still be friends," noted Marie.

"Having a mate would be so much more fun though," protested Stacie.

"I agree. Sure we could see our friends here during the day but when we go our separate ways, we're all alone unless one has siblings and/or a mate like Mocha and Truffle," stated Brittany.

"Just keep your heads up, you two. We **will** get a mate one day. I guarantee it. They'll be just the male we've always dreamed of," assured Marie.

"Marie's right. Let's not doubt ourselves and keep positive," agreed Stacie.

"Ditto," replied Brittany.


	25. Words and Sports

Words and Sports

[At Pudgyville's beach…]

"One thing came to me, Brittany. Why **do** you use lots of big words if you know very few around you can understand you?" asked Patricia.

"My parents used them all the time when they were around famous ponies. It wasn't like they meant to use them. I guess I just sort of picked up on them and didn't realize until later that it'd become a problem," explained Brittany.

"Well you're getting better at it now," remarked Patricia.

"So what got you into making up sports?" asked Brittany.

"My cousin Patch always went on adventures because it was the most fun she thought she could ever have. I wanted to go with her but my parents stopped me but never seemed to catch Patch before she left, probably because she was always up before my parents were. Once I came here, I thought about how I could invent my own fun and I thought of all the sports I've seen on TV and realized that I could either combine them or make something up completely from scratch and, well here I am," stated Patricia.

"Now it all makes sense," concluded Brittany.

"Hey, what if we could somehow combine my love for making up sports and your love for big words?" suggested Patricia.

"How would that work?" questioned Brittany.

"We'd just apply the big words to the new sport. Like it could be about Kite Bowling where the big words are on the pins or something," elaborated Patricia.

"Oh I see. Maybe not that sport though," advised Brittany.

"I'll work on that one. It was really just an example to show what I meant," added Patricia.

"Maybe a sport where you jump to get the words like an obstacle course of sorts?" suggested Brittany.

"Now there's an idea. We'd have to mix it up though so it's more original," protested Patricia.

"Like how?" asked Brittany.

"Well maybe you're going though some obstacles and jumping over others?" offered Patricia.

"That's still pretty much an obstacle course. Are we thinking too much about this?" wondered Brittany.

"Maybe it's original enough with just getting the words?" said Patricia.

"I don't think so. After all, there are obstacle courses where ponies have to get flags. Maybe we need to find those TV shows that do it and maybe use some stuff from there?" suggested Patricia.

"Good idea. Of course, I don't know what any of those shows would be or even if they exist," protested Brittany.

"Let's just try to host some kind of event like that contest that happened here some time ago. We'll give the ponies tight clothes and some amount of time to put them on. We'll be as fair as possible by having bigger ponies get bigger clothes so it's a closer race," continued Patricia.

"I like that idea more than anything we've come up with so far. It's easy and at least partially original. Ms. Sheila can judge and the boys can commentate," agreed Brittany.

"They'll love that for sure but we'll need to limit participants so we can have an audience," protested Patricia.

"Plus a day and time to do it," stated Brittany.

"Let's go see Ms. Sheila and Eduardo about it," suggested Patricia.

"Alright, let's do it," declared Brittany before she and Patricia race off. [At Eduardo's house…]

"A contest in this town? I certainly approve of the idea. When would it be?" replied Eduardo.

"We aren't sure yet but maybe in two weeks?" suggested Patricia.

"Sounds good and if by chance you extend the gap between now and then, please let me know," added Eduardo.

"Will do, thanks," assured Patricia. [At Ms. Sheila's house…]

"That's a wonderful idea. Sounds like you two have taken up my idea then. I'm sure none of the boys will mind. How about it, Kyle? replied Ms. Sheila.

"Definitely," answered Kyle.

"We'll call you if the details change," noted Brittany.

"Alright and I look forward to it. Bye, now," stated Ms. Sheila.

"So far so good. We just need Darren, David and Bobs' approval, or at least 3 of them to be able to come," smiled Brittany.

"This will be the best competition Pudgyville has ever seen," thought Patricia.


	26. Plumpetition (1)

Plumpetition (1)

[In Pudgyville's center…]

"It's time for the first annual Plumpetition! Jasmine, Mocha, Truffle, Galapeño, Sarah, Bonnie, Brittany, Stacie, Marie, Patricia and Chloe have agreed to take part in the events. There will be four events in all. First up is the Quick-Dress event. Ponies will put on the clothes they've been given and the pony that shows the most fat wins," announced Ms. Sheila.

"This should be a grand event. The ponies are looking ready to go, not to mention beautiful," stated Bob.

"You know it, Bob. All of our mates are working to take home one of three prizes to be revealed at the end. Rest assured that they will be worth your efforts," added Darren.

"Props to Truffle for entering the event. He may be a male but is probably the girliest in the event and when the event is mostly girls, that's saying a lot," said Kyle.

"On your mark….get set…..go!" declared Ms. Sheila.

"It's off to a tricky start for all contestants as the outfits are rather snug, essentially doubling the effort needed to get the outfits on. To ensure fairness, Jasmine, Mocha and Truffles' outfits are a size up from the others to account for their additional flab. Speaking of which, there is much of it to speak of as each pony works to get the bottom half on," resumed Bob.

"Mocha has a slight lead but the others are catching up," protested Kyle.

"Sarah is lagging a bit but they're done!" finished Darren.

"A close race and a tough decision for Ms. Sheila," said Bob.

"No doubt. Oh wait, she's gotten her decision and…Sarah wins the first event!" added Darren.

"Talk about a come from behind," giggled Kyle.

"Too true. Now comes the second event. Let's listen in to the rules," agreed Bob.

"It's time for a dance off contest. Ponies will break out their moves. Best routine in 2 minutes wins," explained Ms. Sheila.

"Truffle is feeling pretty confident about it and why not when he dances all the time?" remarked Bob.

"On your mark…get set….go!" declared Ms. Sheila. *The ponies start dancing*

"Look at them go. I'd hate to be a judge for the event," said Bob to Darren.

"Me either. Ms. Sheila does have another tough choice to make but she can do it," noted Darren.

"Galapeño also looks confident but she always does with her special walk," continued Bob.

"One thing they don't have to worry about is losing their clothes because they're all nude for this competition," stated Darren.

"Luckily the dance floor is large enough to leave space for each pony to avoid accidents," assured Kyle.

"That's certainly a relief. It'd ruin the event for everyone involved," nodded Bob.

"A minute left, ponies," announced Ms. Sheila.

"They seem to be losing steam but when you're overweight, that's to be expected. Hopefully they'll have done enough to win," said Darren.

"Making me tired just watching," giggled Bob.

"30 seconds left and yes, Mocha is no longer dancing. She looks quite tired and who could blame her?" said Darren.

"Time's up everyone," announced Ms. Sheila before everyone falls.

"Whew, I'm beat," stated Brittany.

"The winner is…Jasmine!" revealed Ms. Sheila.

"Ooh, a different winner this time around. Kinda hoping that trend will continue," admitted Bob.

"Yeah, then that gives the other ponies a chance to win at tomorrow's events," agreed Darren.

"They're all winners in my book," finished Kyle.

"You can say that again," agreed Bob.

"Today's events are now over. Tomorrow, the competition resumes," stated Ms Sheila.

"What a day," remarked Mocha.

"The dance-off was fun," giggled Truffle.

"I second that. I really got to let loose with my moves," added Galapeño.

"It was great from the judges' area too. Congratulations to all of you," stated Bob.

"I haven't won yet but there's always tomorrow," thought Sarah.

**To be continued…**


	27. Plumpetition (2)

Plumpetition (2)

Earlier on Pudgyville…

"It's time for the first annual Plumpetition! Jasmine, Mocha, Truffle, Galapeño, Sarah, Bonnie, Brittany, Stacie, Marie, Patricia and Chloe have agreed to take part in the events. There will be four events in all. First up is the Quick-Dress event. Ponies will put on the clothes they've been given and the pony that shows the most fat wins," announced Ms. Sheila.

"A close race and a tough decision for Ms. Sheila," said Bob.

"The winner is…Jasmine!" revealed Ms. Sheila.

"What a day," remarked Mocha.

"It was great from the judges' area too. Congratulations to all of you," stated Bob.

"I haven't won yet but there's always tomorrow," thought Sarah. [The next day…]

"Welcome everyone to day two of the Plumpetition. Two more events await our contestants but which one of them will come out on top? We're about to find out as the Fashion Show will now take place. They will go back stage and pick one of the eleven outfits available. Highest score wins and the commentators will judge this one. Contestants, head to the back stage and come out for the show," announced Ms. Sheila. *The contestants disappear behind a curtain*

"Tough choices," thought Sarah.

"This one will do," stated Jasmine.

"Ooh, very pretty," smiled Truffle. *They put on the outfits*

"Here they come and what a wonderful array!" began Bob.

"Undoubtedly the finest looking ponies I've ever seen," agreed Darren.

"Gonna' be a tough decision for us," continued Kyle. *They mark their slips of paper and raise it*

"Mocha wins the event" declared Ms. Sheila.

"Wow, I can't believe it," reacted Mocha.

"Good job, Mocha," stated Truffle.

"The last event will test the ponies' charm. How well can they do in front of a camera?" stated Ms. Sheila.

"Jasmine might have a tough one for this as she tends to overdo it but we'll see," said Bob.

"The camera is panning down each contestant, spending little more than 30 seconds," explained Kyle.

"That's not a lot of time to consider the reaction," added Darren.

"Ms. Sheila is clearly struggling with this decision. She has to be fair to everyone," continued Bob.

"They all looked good to me," admitted Darren.

"Me too, even Jasmine seemed to have nailed it," agreed Kyle.

"Ms. Sheila has narrowed it down to just four of the eleven. This final event has turned out to be a very close one and I'm sure the result will be by the narrowest of margins," noted Bob.

"I totally agree, Bob. Just look at her frustration," replied Darren.

"Now it's down to two, Truffle and Sarah. Both are eager to take home the event, although Sarah had already won the first event so she's probably not as eager," continued Darren.

"I don't think I've seen anyone this tense in the entire time I've been here," realized Kyle.

"It appears Ms. Sheila has made her decision and has gone with…Truffle Delight!" declared Bob.

"He's gotta' be happy about that," said Bob.

"He's so happy he's as pink as his outfit," giggled Darren.

"What an event, huh?" questioned Kyle.

"Absolutely. These ponies all did well," agreed Bob.

"Congratulations to all ponies that took part. Special congrats to the winners of this event: Truffle, Sarah, Mocha and Jasmine. You four have each earned five coupons for Belly Buffet meals!" announced Ms. Sheila.

"Ah well, I didn't win but that's okay. The real winner of my heart is the commentator of the events," thought Galapeño. *Eduardo walks into the event*

"Before we close out the events, I'd like to take the time to give thanks to those that made this event possible, Bonnie and Brittany and all participants. You all deserve a big round of applause. Give it up for them," commended Eduardo. *Everyone else claps and cheers*

"This is certainly an event to remember," said Brittany.

"We'll have to do this again next year," agreed Bonnie.

"Hopefully with more contestants," added Ms. Sheila.

"Especially boys," agreed Galapeño.


	28. Boys Noise

Boys Noise

[Inside Ms. Sheila's school…]

"Students, say hi to Andrew, Nick and Michael. They just came in this morning," began Ms Sheila.

"Hi," replied the class.

"He's dreamy," thought Stacie.

"What hair," said Patricia.

"Hope he plays music," whispered Marie.

"Take your seats, boys. I think there are seats available anyway," instructed Ms. Sheila. *The new boys sit down*

"You're pretty hot," remarked Stacie.

"Thanks a lot," whispered Andrew.

"Today we'll begin in the fitness center and don't worry, those that are new. We're not losing a pound," continued Ms. Sheila. *The class follows* [Inside the Fitness Center…]

"I'm going where you're going," stated Andrew to Stacie.

"Sounds good," answered Stacie before they walk to the peck machine.

"You're gorgeous," stated Nick to Patricia.

"Thanks. Wanna go on the exercise bike? There's two of them," suggested Patricia.

"Cool," replied Nick before joining.

"Michael, I know you've clearly hitched on to Marie but save that for lunch and recess okay?" noted Ms. Sheila.

"Sure thing, Ms," called Michael.

"Call me Ms. Sheila, Michael. That goes for you too Nick and Andrew," corrected Ms. Sheila.

"How much have you gained?" asked Andrew.

"Oh about 6 pounds and call me Stacie," replied Stacie.

"Each one of those pounds looks great," admitted Andrew before feeling her belly.

"That **does** feel nice," said Stacie.

"You and me both," agreed Andrew.

"Your Mohawk is great. It's so different from the other hairstyles here," continued Stacie.

"Thanks. I use a special hair gel to get it that way. I find that I like to stand out from the crowd," explained Andrew.

"Hey Nick, what made you decide to come here?" asked Patricia.

"Fat female ponies. Can't ask for anything more beautiful," answered Nick.

"Do you like sports?" asked Patricia.

"I love sports," replied Nick.

"I make my own," added Patricia.

"Sounds great. I'd love to play one of them, about as much as I'd love to play with your body," continued Nick.

"Marie, do you want me?" asked Michael.

"I do and do you want me?" replied Marie.

"Yes please. I like my mate to be fat but not as big as the other pink one over there," answered Michael.

"Oh you mean Jasmine? Eh what can you do? She's already taken anyway," noted Marie.

"Let's pack it up, everyone. We'll move to our next exercise," announced Ms. Sheila. *Michael wraps his hooves around Marie's belly*

"Never had a pony so…..into me before," giggled Marie.

"Glad we found each other then?" questioned Michael.

"Absolutely. We've also never had a pony with a Mohawk before," agreed Marie.

"Aww, how cute! They have a mate after all," remarked Sarah.

"Probably the most attached mates I've ever seen," added Mocha.

"Yeah, even Jasmine and I know how to keep our distance," stated Bob.

"Well, at least for a period or two," winked Jasmine.

"They are cute couples," admitted Ms. Sheila.

"You've got a hot rump," said Andrew putting a hoof on Stacie's rump.

"I know. It's very luscious given I work at my own ice cream shop," replied Stacie.

"I'll go there day in and day out then," thought Andrew.


	29. Weight and See

Weight and See

[At Mocha's house…]

"Mom, can I take Chatrina outside to see the other ponies?" asked Mocha.

"I suppose so. I'll be at the night club again tonight so you take good care of her okay and be back by 9PM," replied Mrs. Cream.

"No problem," assured Mocha.

"You two be careful now," added Mr. Cream.

"We will," stated Chatrina before they head out the door.

"Your first moment outside, Chatrina. What do you think?" asked Mocha.

"It's wonderful. I can't wait to be able to enjoy it on my hooves," remarked Chatrina.

"Let's have you see the others. I'm sure they'll be happy to know you're on your way to losing weight," suggested Mocha before they head over.

"This your sister, Mocha?" asked Jasmine.

"You bet. This is Chatrina," answered Mocha.

"What's that she's in?" asked Bonnie.

"It's the Weight Walker. It extends her hooves to reach these metal legs and gives her mobility as when she walks, the wheels at the bottom move her that way. It can't turn though," explained Mocha.

"Wow, that's very interesting," remarked Floaty.

"How do you feel, Chatrina?" asked Stacie.

"I feel fine. Soon I'll weigh only as much as Mocha and be able to walk again," replied Chatrina.

"What got her this way if I may ask?" asked Brittany.

"She has a really big appetite. In fact, she's always hungry. We quickly ran out of food and had to find the biggest portions of food to give her but we went too far. She kind of has my appetite for cake, which incidentally is what we fed her and I had to resist my urge to eat it or not only would Chatrina have stayed hungry but I'd gain more weight and that's not worth being full to the max, which I also love," elaborated Mocha.

"I totally see the resemblance," noted Pop Drops.

"Must be a nightmare dealing with her at home," concluded Galapeño.

"Not as much as it was before we made the Weight Walker. She basically stayed in bed the while time and we used a conveyor belt to bring her food. Now that she can at least sort-of walk, we took all that out," continued Mocha.

"Would she mind if we felt her body?" asked Truffle.

"Chatrina, do you mind?" repeated Mocha.

"I'd love some attention from you all. It'd be a nice change," admitted Chatrina. *The others slowly approach and feel Chatrina's body*

"This feels wonderful. I'm sure that you'll enjoy it too when you slim down," said Jasmine.

"I know I will but right now you guys are tickling me," giggled Chatrina.

"Least she's having a good time. Probably not something she has all that often," figured Galapeño.

"Does she wear clothes?" asked Ms. Sheila.

"Nothing is in her size and it'd be too much of a hassle to try. Maybe when she gets down to my weight we'll try," replied Mocha.

"She's very cute," remarked Ms. Sheila.

"Thanks so much," blushed Chatrina.

"She kinda reminds me of my cousin Patch due to the color similarity," noticed Patricia.

"Really? You'll have to show me a pic of her sometime so I can see but you're probably right," pondered Mocha.

"Wow, Truffle. I never noticed you wore girly clothing. It's kinda funny," stated Chatrina.

"I love bright colors and it just happens that those colors are on girly clothes but I've come to enjoy them to let the ponies see my large and cute rump," replied Truffle.

"Aww, how adorable," cooed Chatrina.

"We'd better get back, Chatrina. We'll see you guys later," advised Mocha.

"See you later then," called Jasmine.

"Bye and thanks for sharing her with us," waved Ms. Sheila before Mocha and Chatrina start heading back home.

"What a day, huh?" concluded Mocha.

"Yeah and it'll only get better once my weight journey is over," smiled Chatrina.


	30. Body Blossom

Body Blossom

[In Pudgyville's center…]

"There sure have been a lot of boys arriving lately. I wonder what the occasion is," began Stacie.

"I guess more boys are just seeing what we have to offer and showing their approval," shrugged Brittany.

"We're still kinda short on boys though. Each one seems to bring something we love and they go right to the one pony the love most," analyzed Jasmine.

"That's true but I kinda wish it was a bit more…..changed up like having a new boy followed by a new girl," added Brittany.

"I know what you mean , Britt," replied Stacie.

"I think we may be getting a little bit of that," noted Marie.

"You're right, Marie," agreed Stacie before they head over.

"Hello there. My what a great town you have," remarked Heart Flutter Sweet before gaining weight.

"Whoa, what happened just now?" asked Bonnie.

"It's simple. When I see something I love, I gain weight and if by chance that love goes away, I return to normal. I do have limitations though. I stop gaining if I can't move anymore," explained Heart Flutter Sweet.

"Very unique powers," remarked Sarah.

"I'm Stacie and this is Sarah, Brittany, Bonnie and Jasmine," continued Stacie.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Heart Flutter Sweet," stated Heart Flutter Sweet.

"Ooh, a new pony and it's a girl too," said Mocha.

"Goodness you're quite big," gasped Heart Flutter Sweet.

"Yep, I'm the second fattest pony here at a hefty 200 pounds," answered Mocha.

"Who is that you're with? He strangely has a purple skirt on him," questioned Heart Flutter Sweet.

"That's my boyfriend Truffle Delight. It's his love for girly clothing due to the bright colors," added Mocha.

"Yep, I'm a cutie with a booty," giggled Truffle before wiggling his rump.

"You sure have confidence," smiled Heart Flutter Sweet.

"So do I," interrupted Galapeño.

"Hey, Gala. This is Heart Flutter Sweet," explained Bonnie.

"You're a unicorn I see. What do you do?" continued Galapeño.

"If I find something I love, I gain weight…..to a point," repeated Heart Flutter Sweet.

"Very interesting. So I guess clothes wouldn't be in your best interest, huh?" suggested Galapeño.

"Oh not at all. Clothes don't really appeal to me but I can see they do with you guys and that's cool," assured Heart Flutter Sweet.

"Can we see the powers in action?" asked Mocha.

"Sure, if you can find something I love," replied Heart Flutter Sweet.

"What **do **you love?" asked Truffle.

"Well this town for starters but I'd probably be able to show my powers better if I had a mate," answered Heart Flutter Sweet.

"How about this picture of my sister Chatrina?" recommended Mocha pointing to the picture around her neck.

"She's adorable," remarked Heart Flutter Sweet before gaining weight.

"It **is** true," concluded Jasmine.

"Of course it is. I'm not a pony that lies," agreed Heart Flutter Sweet.

"Do you like belly rubs?" asked Truffle.

"Lots," nodded Heart Flutter Sweet.

"Then let's all give her some," declared Mocha before the group joins in. *Heart gains much more weight*

"She must be close to Chatrina's size now," noted Brittany with amazement.

"This feels GREAT!" admitted Heart Flutter Sweet.

"Now this is what I call seeing you at your fullest," giggled Mocha. *The others laugh*

"My, my, my, a pony with weight gaining abilities. That's quite something. Of course, I'm not so sure it'd be right to let you into my school due to space issues," said Ms. Sheila coming up to Heart Flutter Sweet.

"It's okay. I'd love to maybe watch from outside though," stated Heart Flutter Sweet.

"You can even watch at home if you have cable and the access code to my class," explained Ms. Sheila.

"I'd love that," announced Heart Flutter Sweet.

"Stop by anytime and I'll hand you a copy," added Ms. Sheila.

"Pudgyville is certainly a place I can call home," thought Heart Flutter Sweet.


End file.
